Wonderland
by Shadowed Voices
Summary: A Prince and hero rolled into one, twins of guards and a certain snake becoming friends. Summary belongs to my BETA, who is awesome.
1. Chapter 1

"For art thou" – Regular Speaking

**^A fish stick^ - **Universal Language of Wonderland

'_Eating Pig-sicle'_ – Thoughts/Mind-speech

(Cow face) – the Authoress Lady deciding to add a bit more info…

BETAed by **nequam-tenshi**

Wonderland

September - 1991

The Prince of Hearts locked eyes with the Cheshire Cat from across a crowd of fellow first years. Prince thought Cheshire looked strange in with an impassive face and black robes, which were so unlike his customary colorful garb and trademarked Grin. He, too, had hardly recognized himself in the mirror earlier. Yes, he was wearing black, but it was robes, not his semi-formal button up, slacks, and trench coat. At least he could wear his gloves, something Cheshire was unable to do as his 'family' seemed to despise all colors except green, silver, and black; purple and pink didn't fit in that category.

"Malfoy, Draco!" Professor McGonagall called, having already made her way through half of the list while Prince was distracted. Now, though, the emerald-eyes eleven-year-old watched avidly as Cheshire made his way to the stool elegantly. The old Sorting Hat barely touched platinum hair before it shouted Slytherin, as Prince knew it would. What other House would _the _Cheshire Cat get into if not Slytherin?

He caught a shadow of Cheshire's Grin when the blonde met his gaze with shining silver eyes. Prince nodded slightly, showing his approval, and the other boy went to sit down.

The Sorting continued with Prince absently noting who went where. Finally his name was called, or, to be exact, the name everybody knew him by in this world. Whispers broke across the Hall, traveling at an amazing speed. Students and teachers alike guessed what House he would be in as they (the students) tried to get a good look at him. Over the noise, Prince heard Cheshire snort, while Abra and Kedabra snickered.

The Hat was placed on his head and he heard a gentle humming in his mind. _'Well, well, well, if it isn't the Prince of Hearts himself! What is with you people and finding Wonderland at age five when insanity is normal and won't be noticed for years? No, don't answer that. Let's have a look in this mind of yours. Cunning, yes, you have plenty of that. You have to, to survive in Wonderland. But you won't let me place you in Slytherin, where you belong, with your multi-colored friend. So like the twins you are. And I see why! They are your guards, no wonder…Ravenclaw would love to have you, but I can see you won't let me place you there either…hmm. It'll have to be _"**GYRIFFDOR**!"

The scarlet and gold table burst into applause. Abra and Kedabra leapt onto a bench, chanting, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Prince let them. His redheaded guards loved teasing him about his status in both Wonderland and the WizardingWorld, but rarely got away with it. Prince had to admit, though, being a royal and a hero was rather amusing. Especially when those who thought him hero didn't know about him being a royal. Same went for the opposite.

Prince chose a seat with the other first years. Once again, he caught Cheshire's Grin, this time from across the Great Hall. They both knew he was way to cunning for the House of Lions.

* * *

October – 1991

Prince had left the Halloween Feast early, not wanting to 'celebrate' his parents' death. In Wonderland, he'd escape his guards, much like he was doing now, and swim across the Lake of Sorrows to a small, freestanding door on a tiny island, barely eight square feet. Inside the Door of Memories, was the first year and a half of his life. Prince would stay in the memory until midnight, making sure to memorize every detail on one particular scene (a different scene each year) so that he could study any little thing he saw was off.

At Hogwarts, though, he couldn't even visit Wonderland until his little sister found a way through the realms.

The bleak stone of the walls did nothing for his comfort either, draining any warmth and color from him. Prince hated the color of Hogwarts. It was bland, gray, and lifeless, unlike the colorful Wonderland. Ah, how his thoughts kept going back to his home for the past six years.

Not being in the Great Hall, Prince missed the Defense Professor shouting about a troll. He missed Abra and Kedabra as they searched frantically for him among the panicking students. He missed Cheshire's Grin at the havoc a few words created. He missed the other children freaking out even more because the blonde's Grin was scary. He even missed Dumbledore's stupid announcement for everyone not to panic and head back to their dorms and Cheshire's response about Slytherin dorms being _in_ the dungeons where the troll supposedly was. What he didn't miss, was the troll.

The beast stumbled across his wandering path and into the girls' bathroom on the first floor. A shriek followed and Prince ducked into the room. Hermione Granger, a first year Gryphindor like him, was trapped in a stall by the twelve-foot monstrosity.

Prince sighed. With a flick of his hand, he was holding his scythe and dressed like the ruler of Wonderland he was. **^Creature of Wonderland, Great Troll of the Mountains of Monsters, cease your attacking of this young human at once. I command you as the Prince of Hearts. OBEY!^** The troll stumbled away from the terrified girl. It took one look at Prince with his scythe at the ready and promptly sat, looking cowed. Prince smiled and conjured up some butterflies for it to play with before switching his clothes back to normal Hogwarts robes and taking Hermione to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

December – 1991

The Ace of Spades sat impatiently in a tree at the edge of her Forest of Dreams, long black hair tied tightly in a braid, gold eyes shining, nibbling on Nightmare Seeds. They looked vaguely like sunflower seeds, only they were blood red and black. Surprisingly, they came from the Fruit of Serenity, a light blue pear-shaped thing that sprouted from a Good Dreams Tree. Good Dream Trees were only found where the River of Eden flowed into the Lake of Desire. The bark and sap were good in tea and the only thing that kept the water in the Forest from being poisonous.

Eight year old, Cat-in-the-Hat (she has white hair over black, chopped short, but still able to get into her face and silver-blue eyes. She wears and almost identical outfit to Prince, but without the coat and with white cat ears, tie, and a black tail) started down at her year younger charge. Ace could really be a handful sometimes, but, then again, so could Cat. The girl with short, black and white hair smiled at the Princess. They were perfect for each other (not romantically). Playful Cat could always get the serious Ace to have fun and play around, while Ace could settle Cat's moods with a single touch. Nothing could get between the two.

Eventually, what (who) Ace and Cat was waiting for walked around the wall. It was Prince, Cheshire, his Wonderland garb consists of purple slacks, a pink button up, a pink and purple striped mask, cat ears, gloves and tail. Abra, and Kedabra, both are dressed identically in white slacks, button up, cape, and black hat except Abra has blue stars all over his cape and one on the top of his hat; Kedabra has blue moons all over his cape and one on the top of his hat. They were all chatting about Hogwarts, the troll, and some Cerberus locked in a small room. Prince was carrying a red-wrapped box with a blue bow on top.

On a silent count from three, Cat and Ace leapt from the tree and tacked the four boys. Of course, Abra and Kedabra caught them before they could land on Prince or Cheshire, both of whom were rather small for their age. Ace was also small, but Cat was an oddity and tall.

"What's in the box, Brother?" Ace asked, dusting off her pure white tunic. Everything Ace wore, except for the black spade on her trench coat, was pure white, from her hat to her gloves. The shining color made her hair and eyes stand out, and somehow didn't make her pale skin translucent looking. "Why is there a Cerberus locked up at Hogwarts?" She smiled brightly, holding on tight to Prince's hand as they started walking. Abra was carrying Cat on his back, already ahead of them, telling her stories of Hogwarts. Cheshire had disappeared, probable invisible somewhere, while Kedabra was fallowing a little behind the royal pair.

Christmas morning came all to early, according to Hatter when he woke up to find both Prince and Ace in his bed. This was a normal occurrence when Ace had nightmares. She'd crawl, crying, into Prince's bed, who would, after half and hour of trying to calm his sister down, later carrying her to Hatter's room and they'd both curl up on either side of him. This usually didn't happen on Christmas, though. And Hatter usually didn't wake to see his room covered in two feet of snow.

"PRANK! JOKER! HARLEQUIN! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!"

A snowball hit the seventeen-year-old guard in the face; snickers and maniacal laughter followed it. Ace opened her eyes blurrily, trying to remember where she was and why there was snow everywhere. Seeing no reason for the frozen white fluff to be there, the seven-year-old banished it and fell back into sleep's soft embrace. Prince, on the other hand, was up and awake like any eleven-year-old boy on Christmas would be. He bounded out of bed, totally forgetting to be calm and collected like he would be normally. After all, there _were_ presents.

* * *

End of the School Year - 1992

Voldemort screamed in rage at not being able get the stone out of the mirror, or even see the stone. He left his host's body, only to get sucked into the mirror, which exploded, destroying everything within the room. Thirty minutes later, Dumbledore also screamed in rage that the stone was missing and that Harry Potter had not faced Voldemort again. He also didn't like the fact that the mirror was gone.

In the Astronomy Tower, Ace and Cat giggled like madwomen, Ace clutching a shiny red rock to her chest. Prince stood on a window ledge, smirking.

* * *

Hi. Wow, that was crappy ending, but it makes me smile, so what the hell. Hope ya'll like the first chapter of Wonderland.

**-Rayven Riddle**


	2. So sorry that this is not an update

Hey kids, not an update, which depresses me too. However, this message has a purpose other than informing you that I still think about this story.

Shortly after I published this first chapter I lost all of my character information, seeing as how I was writing this on paper that is a problem. This is not too challenging, as I know my characters, but then my hard drive literally exploded, complete with shrill whistling sound. Okay, this was last year or so, but all of my additional story work was deleted, including the better version of the chapter and work on the second chapter. Woe is me and all that jazz.

Lovely. Now the computer is complaining to me about grammar.

_Anyway._ I have a request for all of you wonderful people: Please send me a review with what you would like see happen with Wonderland, and the characters. My writing style has changed so much, so I am thinking of rewriting this and I would dearly like your input. It is important to me.

Thanks so much,

Ray


End file.
